Shattered Knights
by Sunstar04
Summary: Missing scene from the fourth season episode "Knight of the Juggernaut". Takes place right after the "Juggernaut" has smashed KITT and Bonnie finds them.


Author: Sunstar

Rating: K

Category: Hurt/comfort, angst, friendship/romance

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to Glen A. Larson Productions. I make no profit from this story.

Spoilers: Season 4 "Knight of the Juggernaut"

Content warning: None

Season: 4

Status: Completed

Summary: Missing scene from the fourth season Knight Rider episode "Knight of the Juggernaut"

AN: Takes place right after the "Juggernaut" has smashed KITT.

Feedback is welcome and hoped for but please be gentle.

Copyright (c) 2010 Sunstar 

**Shattered Knights  
**

The semi had barely stopped before Bonnie jumped out and started running towards KITT.

The mangled sight of the car almost stopped her heart from beating before sending it into overdrive. The broken windows, the twisted metal. What could have done this? Was KITT still alive? And Michael? Oh, dear God, Michael! She could see him inside.

"Michael! Michael!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 'Oh, please, let him be okay!'

She reached the car and put her arm through the broken window touching his face, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath her fingers. Thank God!

"Are you alright?" she asked even though she could clearly see that he was not.

If the blood smearing his face wasn't enough indication, his slow movements and dazed expression told her the truth.

"Bonnie? … I'm okay." He mumbled while trying to focus his vision on her.

"Are you sure?" She pressed while holding his jaw with her left hand and gently lifting his hair off his forehead with her other hand to see the cut on his head.

"I'm alright. I'm alright."

Bonnie let the matter of his health drop for a moment looking at KITT in disbelief.

"What happened?" She asked. "KITT's... " 'In pieces, crushed, smashed, broken, totaled...' she thought in shock, but didn't speak the thoughts out loud.

"We... " Michael started, but stopped, looking confused. "Oh, he'll be okay. You just fix him. You always fix him up real good," he said, and gave her a dopey smile making her wonder just how hard he had hit his head. "Don't worry KITT. She'll fix you up, buddy. Now, let's get out of here!" Michael said, grabbing the wheel and trying to rouse his partner; but nothing happened.

The motor wasn't running; his partner wasn't answering; no lights were lit on the usually bright dashboard.

"KITT?... KITT?... You alright?" Michael asked. "KITT! KITT!..." He was getting frantic. "KITT, talk to me!"

Bonnie stood by the car and watched the tilted and bended black metal that used to be KITT and the desperate man inside trying to wake his friend with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Michael... he can't hear you. KITT's d..."

"NO! Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" he yelled at her.

"...damaged badly." She finished with a sigh. "He's a shadow of what he used to be..."

"But you'll fix him, right? You always do."

"I don't know if I can, Michael... but I'll try. Please, come out of the car."

"No." He answered like a pouting child, and sat back in his chair.

"Michael, please! I can't help KITT if we stay here, and you need to be taken to a hospital."

"I'm fine."

"I'd like to hear that from a doctor. Now, please, let's go!" She said, and pulled the car door open only to almost have it drop on her feet.

"Great..." She mumbled, and swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall.

She whispered his name and extended her hand to help him out. He took hold of the offered hand and stepped out of the car to stand beside her on slightly wobbly legs.

Together they looked over the wreckage that was their friend and Michael quietly gasped in horror.

"I don't understand how this could happen with the molecular bonded shell that KITT has," Bonnie whispered, and leaned into Michael's side as much for her own support and comfort as for his.

"I think I remember now... " Michael slowly said. "There was this huge armored vehicle, with a battering ram and it slammed into us... and we spun around. KITT said the stabilizers and the traction control were out, and that we were losing power... and that the molecular bonded shell was no longer protecting us!"

"How's that possible?"

"They found a way to eliminate it... and I know just how and when they did it!" Michael fumed. "That double-crossing little..."

"Okay, Michael! I believe you, but there is nothing we can do about that right now. Our first priority is to get you to a hospital for a check-up and KITT into the semi."

"But.."

"No buts! Please, Michael! Do as I say. I don't want either of you to get any worse than you already are."

"Okay." Michael relented, and after a last long look at KITT, he turned around to face Bonnie. "You _will_ be able to fix him, won't you?"

"I hope so. Depends how bad the damage to the inside is," Bonnie said, lifting her gaze to meet Michael's eyes.

She shifted one of her hands to his neck and the other to trace the quickly forming bruise on his face. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

"Please, don't ever scare me like this again. When I saw the state that KITT was in and that you were still sitting inside him... I thought..."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm okay, and KITT will be okay too. I promise," he whispered pulling her into a tight embrace. "We're all going to be fine and we're going to catch those bastards who did this to us, and when this is all over, we're going to celebrate, just you, me and KITT. How does that sound?" He grinned down at her.

"Perfect. That sounds perfect." She smiled. "Just don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I haven't yet," he said, bending down to give her a light kiss. "Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I do..." She pulled him down for another short but gentle kiss. "With my life."

"Good," he said, taking her hand in his. "So let's get KITT into the semi and me to a doctor so you can stop worrying, and we can start planning for that celebration!"

The End


End file.
